leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Renekton/SkinsTrivia
Skins Renekton OriginalSkin.jpg| Renekton GalacticSkin.jpg| |18-Jan-2011}} Renekton OutbackSkin.jpg| |18-Jan-2011}} Renekton BloodfurySkin.jpg| |26-July-2011}} Renekton RuneWarsSkin.jpg| |1-May-2012}} Chinese artwork Renekton_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Classic skin Renekton_GalacticSkin_Ch.jpg|Galactic Renekton Trivia History * Renekton was designed by Xypherous. * Renekton is voiced by , Who also voices . * Renekton was first revealed in the Journal of Justice, Volume 1 Issue 8, as the brother of , though his name was spelled Renekhton there. It should be noted however that Renekton has technically been in the lore as long as Nasus has, as the story of the conflict between the two brothers has been in Nasus's backstory from the start. * His title was previously The Eater of Souls, but was changed to the current title by Riot after his sneak peek. * was originally called Tyrant’s Reach but was changed with the release of the Champion Spotlight for unknown reasons. * Renekton's Art Spotlight is the only one that is not of his original skin, but his Outback skin. References * Renekton and both bear resemblance to old Egyptian Gods, namely and . However, Renekton's lore is more resemblant of , a half-crocodile demon that, upon Anubis's judgment of a heart being impure, would eat the heart of the impure one. This is similar to Renekton's judgment of who was worthy of receiving Nasus' teachings. * In his lore, it states that he awakens in the sewers of Zaun. This is a reference to the urban legend that crocodiles live in the sewers of various large cities. * Renekton's blade-weapon may be a reference to the Klingon bat'leth, from the Star Trek series. Although, Renekton's blade has the grips on the inside edge of the blade where as a traditional bat'leth has them on the outside edge of the blade. Ability Comparison * Because Renekton uses the fury system, his spells don't cost any mana, energy or life to be used. The fury gained through attacks is used to empower them only. * His ability "Slice and Dice" makes reference to cut something into small pieces to analyze it, and is another reference to "blind violence". * Like his brother's ultimate , Renekton's ultimate makes him bigger, gives him more health, and damages surrounding enemies. ** The name of his ultimate, , means in Latin. Quotes * In the polish version, Renekton's /joke and /taunt are both quotes from a YouTube video that's popular in Poland. It is worth noting, however, that curse words are substituted with their less offensive counterparts. * Renekton shares a quote with : "Carnage". * Renekton's taunt makes reference to in egyptian lore. Skins * Outback Renekton skin is a reference to . ** Even though in the Outback Renekton skin his scales appear brown in the splash art, in-game they are actually cobalt blue. A picture can be found here. * Galactic Renekton and skins are most likely a reference to the Egyptian gods of the Stargate series. * While standing in brush with the Bloodfury Renekton skin, his tongue will sometimes remain opaque while the rest of his body is translucent. This does not affect detection from outside the brush. * When is activated on the Rune Wars Renekton skin his eyes turn from red to green, possibly a reference to how certain real world Shark's eyes roll back when they attack. Relations * Renekton and are brothers. Art spotlight 600px Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Renekton/Galerie de:Renekton/SkinsTrivia en:Renekton/SkinsTrivia es:Renekton/SkinsTrivia fr:Renekton/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Renekton/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Renekton/SkinsTrivia